


Guilty as Charged

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [65]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt finally asks Sylvie out.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Guilty as Charged  
Characters: Matthew Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Brettsey  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Matt finally asks Sylvie out.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Derek Haas and Michael Brandt own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Challenge

PUtP # 65: Guilty as Charged

His attention barely strayed from Sylvie the entire day. Sure, his attention was on calls when they had them. Other than that, his attention was on her.

Matt couldn’t help but be drawn to the blonde. Her laugh, her smile, and her kindness were so infectious and only a few of the many things that he loved about her.

It had been a challenge at first when he realized his feelings for Gabby had been replaced by feelings for Sylvie. He hadn’t thought he was ready to move on.

Now, he was. Matt walked over to Sylvie, who had just exited the firehouse. “Sylvie! Wait!” He called out and jogged over. “I wanna ask you something.”

Sylvie turned when she heard him. When he started to jog over, she stopped walking. “What's up? Are you finally gonna ask me out?” She teased.

Matt smiled and said, “Guilty as charged. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? We’ll get dressed up, go somewhere nice.”

Sylvie smiled. “I’d like that.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled back. “See you tomorrow night. Text me the details.” She said and headed for her car.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
